The present invention relates to bioinformatics and biological computing. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provides methods, systems and computer software for annotating biological sequences.
In recent years, the growth of the genomic databases has been explosive. With the recent completion of the human genome and the upcoming mouse genome, this growth is likely to continue. This explosion of data has highlighted the need for accurate, high-throughput methods for gene characterization.